


Like the sun we will live to rise and ignite again

by Nati



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Сборник драбблов постканонного времени. Все живы. Все [относительно] счастливы.





	1. We will live and die and then ignite again

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/carpediem_nati - группа вк, где иногда что-то происходит.  
> Название фика переводится "Как и солнце мы будем жить, чтобы подниматься и сиять вновь". Это совмещение фраз из текста песни Soundgarden - Live to Rise (Like the sun we will live to rise, like the sun we will live and die, and then ignite again).
> 
> 1\. Я из тех странных хеппиэндщиков, которые считают, что хэ бывают разные. Конкретно для данных персонажей я не вижу внезапно свалившегося на них счастья и безоблачной радости, потому что они прошли и пережили слишком многое, чтобы это на них никак не сказалось. Поэтому флаффа, как такового, нет. Но хэ – выстраданный, вымоленный, заслуженный – есть. Персонажам до него идти и идти, но никаких внезапных смертей, измен и прочего не будет.  
> 2\. Слова автора заявки для автора-исполнителя почти возводятся в ранг непреложной истины, поэтому если в какой-то момент уважаемая яхико конан посчитает, что фик не соответствует её требованиям, то я сразу же откреплюсь и буду продолжать произведение без привязке к заявке.  
> 3\. В процессе написания могут добавиться ещё жанры, повыситься рейтинг.

Они прилетают на Интай'сей в дом Шепард, который всё ещё принадлежит ей. Небольшой и уединённый – самый подходящий для них сейчас. Вокруг на многие мили никого не нет, что не может не радовать, потому что разговаривать с кем-то не хочется совершенно, а уж решать какие-то вопросы – тем более. Хочется просто отдохнуть и ни о чём не думать. 

Первые дни они почти всё время спят, отсыпаясь то ли за последние годы, то ли за всю прожитую жизнь. И, казалось бы, сны должны были быть спокойными и лёгкими, но нет – они просыпаются каждую ночь, вцепляясь друг в друга, словно им не хватает живого тепла рядом. Ничего не говорят, просто молчат, успокаивая дыхание и бешенный стук сердца. Во снах Шепард снова и снова погибала галактика. Во снах Аленко снова и снова умирала Шепард. 

Сколько раз он уже хоронил её? Едва ли не каждый день после Иден Прайм, где она оттолкнула его от маяка, приняв удар на себя. Они были на волоске от гибели так часто, что мысли о скорой смерти быстро вошли в привычку и даже не вызывали ничего особого. Все готовились умирать и терять друг друга – но Джейн всякий раз выживала и вытаскивала его самого. Пожертвовала Эшли, ради него – и неважно сколько раз можно повторить, что виновен Сарен, Кайден всегда будет чувствовать, что виноват в смерти сержанта именно он. Из-за его отношений с капитаном, из-за их привязанности друг к другу. Но Кайден был счастлив, что Шепард жива – снова справилась, снова выстояла, снова выбралась. 

Он привык ждать смерти – своей собственной и своих товарищей, – но, как оказалось, готов он к этому совершенно не был. 

_"Нормандия разваливалась на части. Капитан успела засунуть меня в капсулу, но…"_ – сказал ему Джокер, когда Кайден нашёл его – с переломанными костями, но живого. Моро выглядел бледным, осунувшимся, виноватым – и винящим себя. Аленко в первый момент даже не понял, что именно Джокер ему сообщил. Что значили его неловкое и нервное пожатие плечами, дёрганный поворот головы и сжатые в тонкую линию губы. Капитан Шепард – _Джейн_ – не могла погибнуть. Только не так. Не в одиночестве в открытом космосе. Кайден должен, просто обязан был быть рядом с ней. Но его не было, он спасся, выполняя её приказ, последний – и самый важный. 

_Символ. Герой. Достойная смерть. Вечная память._

Вот что говорил Совет, сообщая о смерти величайшего Спектра. То же самое говорили адмиралы Альянса. Вся команда оказалась чуть ли не центре внимания, едва ли не каждый хотел подойти и спросить, как они себя чувствуют, как держатся. Кайден честно не знал, какой ответ от них хотели получить. Всё хорошо? Всё плохо? Всё нормально? Аленко мог ответить только одним словом – никак. Он чувствовал себя _никак_. Полная пустота. Если для остальных она была хорошим другом, боевым товарищем, то для него – для него она стала всем. Глупо, слишком по-мальчишески и влюблено, но что было делать? 

Они все разошлись по разным сторонам, разлетелись по разным частям галактики. Обещали, конечно, поддерживать друг с другом связь, но обещания сдержать было непросто. Стоило признать, что их всех объединяли только Шепард и Нормандия. Общее боевое прошлое и пережитые сражения остались в памяти, позволяли при встрече выпить стаканчик виски и вместе помолчать, но не смогли удержать их рядом друг с другом. 

Кайден не ушёл из Альянса. Шепард до конца была капитаном, сделала всё ради спасения своей команды – как Аленко после этого смог бы оставить военную службу и жить где-нибудь тихой и мирной жизнью? Нет, смог бы, конечно, но тогда велика вероятность, что жизнь его очень быстро подошла бы к концу, столкнувшись со всепоглощающем чувством вины и бесцельности существования. А так он остался приносить пользу обществу, защищать тех, кто не мог этого сделать сам. Стал одним из лучших – потому что терять ему было особо нечего. Перед его глазами всегда стояла Шепард – идеал военного, который вряд ли кто-то сможет достичь. Он старался стать сколько-нибудь похожим на неё, за что и получил повышение, уважение и хоть какой-то смысл жизни. Защищать слабых – хорошая цель, правильная. Единственная, что ему оставалась. 

А потом, спустя два года после того, как он похоронил свою любимую и принял решение жить дальше для исполнения их общего долга, повсеместно начали летать слухи о том, что капитан Шепард выжила и снова на передовой. Да ещё не просто выжила, но и была связана с Цербером, террористами, которых в прошлом сама же и пыталась остановить. Кайден слухам предпочитал не верить. В самом деле, лучше не думать о подобном вообще, чем надеяться на чудо, ждать встречи, а потом узнать, что слухи – просто слухи. Но на Горизонте он увидел её – живую, вновь сражающуюся, по-прежнему идеальную. Не поверил сначала даже, но не смог сдержать радости, не смог не обнять, как только поймал её взгляд. 

_Живая. Здоровая. Сражающаяся за Цербер._

Не обидно, нет, просто горько. Он несколько лет собирал себя по осколкам, заставлял жить дальше, снова взять оружие и выйти на передовую – чтобы увидеть её по другую сторону. Пока он сражался за Альянс, которому они оба присягали на верность, Шепард сдружилась с террористами. Он не мог ни с кем завести хоть сколько-нибудь близких отношений, а она собирала старую команду. Он умер внутри, а она снова жила. 

Кайден не пошёл с ней. Отказался. Не смог встать под знак Цербера, не смог подняться на Нормандию и снова работать с Шепард – кто знает, когда она опять соберётся умирать, а он будет вынужден вновь пережить это. Отказался в довольно грубой форме и даже не захотел ничего слушать – правда потом всё-таки не выдержал и написал Джейн письмо. Извинился и попросил быть осторожнее. Беречь себя – пусть она будет не рядом с ним, но хотя бы живая. Ему было бы достаточно и этого. 

Хотя, разумеется, не было бы. О каком "достаточно" можно говорить, когда речь идёт о Джейн Шепард? Встретившись с ней снова, у него уже не было выбора. Он ждал, что она вновь позовёт его с собой, пригласит в команду. Отказаться в тот раз сил у него уже не было, особенно когда он ступил на борт новой Нормандии, так похожей на прежнюю, когда увидел собственную фотографию у неё на столе, когда узнал, что был первым, о ком она спросила, когда очнулась. Она его ждала, и он понял, что пойдёт за ней – снова. _Всегда._

И, разумеется, чуть вновь её не потерял. Иногда даже казалось, что это он приносит ей несчастье. Его не было – и она всегда выбиралась. Только он вернулся – и снова она умирает. Ему, наверное, стоило всё-таки быть где-то подальше, помогать – несомненно помогать, – но откуда-нибудь извне.

Но Джейн выжила. Опять обманула судьбу, настойчиво пытающуюся отправить её в небытие, выбралась и поднялась. Фигурально, конечно, на деле Кайден вытаскивал её на руках, молясь неизвестно кому, чтобы медленное и прерывающееся сердцебиение не пропало, чтобы судорожные вдохи не исчезли. Суетились вокруг Шепард все, лечили и буквально вытаскивали с того света – в который уже раз. Медленно, мучительно – по крайней мере для Кайдена, но Джейн Шепард пошла на поправку. И, конечно же, едва более или менее встав на ноги, начала порываться снова куда-то лететь, решать какие-то проблемы – и вот тут Кайден её не пустил. Сказал, что хватит с него смотреть, как она каждый раз жертвует своей жизнью ради других. Они почти поссорились, но потом Шепард неожиданно согласилась. Поблагодарила всех за верную службу и компанию, попросила беречь себя, пообещала непременно писать, села на корабль вместе с Кайденом и улетела на Интай'сей. 

И вот они вдвоём и учатся не обращать внимания на призраков прошлого. Их слишком много и, раз уж они собирались начать новую жизнь, не стоит тащить их за собой. Им и так хватает беспокойства, потому что они, по сути, сбежали. Исчезли. Просто растворились в пространстве бесконечного космоса – их объявили пропавшими без вести, и пройдёт не так много времени, как объявят погибшими. Их имена на мемориале памяти, они герои – и Кайден надеялся, что так всё и останется. Аленко до сих пор помнит свой почти приступ паники, когда он проснулся посреди ночи, а Джейн не было рядом. У Кайдена сердце тогда замерло и воздух в лёгкие не проходил, пока он не увидел её силуэт возле компьютера. Шепард кому-то писала, и Аленко очень сильно понадеялся, что не кому-нибудь из военных, чтобы сообщить, что они живы, здоровы и готовы к исполнению приказов. 

Джейн писала Гаррусу. 

За них волнуются, и Кайден, если на то пошло, волнуется тоже. Ему кажется, что начать нормальную жизнь у них так и не получится, что Джейн в любой момент запрыгнет в первый же попавшийся звездолёт и улетит кого-нибудь спасать, или он сам проснётся однажды и решит, что мирная жизнь не для него и пора вновь возвращаться к военной службе. 

_"У нас получится,"_ – произносит Кайден мысленно каждое утро и каждый вечер. И не верит самому себе.

— У нас получится, — говорит ему Джейн, смотря на заходящее светило Интай'сей, так похожее на их родное солнце — Мы умираем, чтобы возродиться вновь. 

И ей Кайден верит. Если его капитан так говорит, значит только так и будет.


	2. The down will come

Джейн совершенно не умеет готовить. Кайден тоже к плите никогда не подходил. Они обнаруживают это неожиданно, когда у них заканчивается готовая еда, которой достаточно быть просто разогретой. В холодильной камере лежат мясо и овощи, что-то ещё не совсем понятное, и они абсолютно точно не знают, откуда это взялось и что с этим делать. Переглядываются и впервые за последние недели смеются – искренне и весело, без горьких ноток и глубокой печали в глазах. 

На многие мили вокруг по-прежнему никого нет, а колония находится далеко, да и светиться там не стоит. Их всё-таки объявили погибшими, героями войны, слава и память – никто из оставшейся команды даже не намекнул, что они живы. 

— Если мы хотим здесь жить, нам нужны припасы, — замечает Кайден, задумчиво рассматривая мясо. — И научиться готовить. 

— А мы хотим здесь жить? — спрашивает Джейн, наливая себе кофе и с некоторым сомнением рассматривая что-то похожее на желе. — Я могу порезать овощи. 

— Овощи могу порезать и я, — улыбается Аленко и действительно начинает их нарезать. — А где мы хотим жить? Вернёмся на Землю? 

— Чтобы через пятнадцать минут после этого к нам заявились все, кто только может? — уточнила Шепард, всё-таки отставляя желе (если это было оно) подальше. 

— В таком случае, нам вообще не стоит попадаться кому-то на глаза, — пожимает плечами Кайден и тоже делает себе кофе. — И вопрос с продуктами всё ещё открыт. 

— Когда-нибудь у нас закончатся деньги, — говорит Джейн. — И придётся искать работу. Я не умею ничего, кроме военного дела. 

— Мне тоже за всю жизнь не удалось поработать где-то ещё, — вздыхает Кайден. 

Они замолкают, пьют кофе с чем-то, с виду похожим на помидор, а по вкусу на огурец, и думают, что начать новую жизнь не так-то просто. Можно, конечно, изменить внешность или выходить к людям исключительно в масках, но сканеры и всякие проверки крови, если вдруг у кого возникнут вопросы к двум странным личностям, они обмануть не смогут. 

— Думаешь, нам стоит вернуться? — спрашивает Кайден, когда у него самого решение проблемы так и не появляется в голове. 

Джейн пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на небо – там медленно загорается рассвет. Шепард не знает, что ей хочется больше – официально вернуться, принять все те почести и благодарности, которые она, несомненно, заслужила и снова встать на защиту галактики, или же по-прежнему считаться погибшей, больше никому ничего не должной и свободной. 

Жнецов больше нет. Синтетиков нет. Враги… враги всегда будут. Чуть погодя, восстановившись и успокоившись, поняв, что угроза уничтожения миновала, снова начнут собираться группировки бандитов, снова появится какая-нибудь мутная организация, которая будет похищать учёных или ещё кого-нибудь. Всеобщий мир и понимание никогда не наступит, потому что борьба – это сама суть живых существ. Все сражаются, битвы, правда, у всех разные. 

— Мы не созданы для мирной жизни, — с лёгкой усмешкой говорит Кайден и улыбается, когда Джейн смотрит на него. — Всю жизнь на флоте, всю жизнь на передовых. Вот ты думала когда-нибудь, что будешь сидеть дома, готовить и, не знаю, ходить на какую-нибудь безопасную работу с нормированным графиком? 

Шепард пару раз удивлённо моргает, а потом тихо смеётся. Неудивительно, что Кайден так легко узнал, о чём она думает – он всегда хорошо её понимал. 

— А ты думал? — спрашивает Джейн. — Про дом, работу, на который тебя не поднимут по тревоге в час ночи, про спокойные вечера? 

— Я об этом мечтал, — признаётся Аленко. — Особенно когда всё было очень плохо. Мечтал о том, как главное сражение закончится, как мы вздохнём спокойно и начнём обычную жизнь обычных людей. Думал о том, что мы заслужили. 

— Ты думал о жизни со мной? — тепло улыбается Джейн, накрывая руку Кайдена своей ладонью. 

— Как только понял, что я тебе тоже не безразличен, — отвечает мужчина и переплетает их пальцы. — Тогда, собственно, и начал. Хотелось увидеть тебя в спокойной обстановке, не думать о том, что завтра или послезавтра, или через неделю кто-то из нас может и не вернуться. Когда ты… Когда наша Нормандия была атакована и разбилась… Я думал, что умер там же, вместе с тобой. Такая пустота в душе была, даже описать сложно. 

Джейн сильнее сжимает пальцы, словно стараясь показать, что всё нормально, она здесь, она жива. Кайден впервые говорит о её "смерти". Он уже упоминал об этом, и рассказывал, что буквально собирал себя заново и заставлял жить дальше, но вот так – так он говорит впервые. 

— А потом ты опять чуть не умерла, и опять у меня на глазах, и я держал тебя на руках, чувствуя, как замедляется твоё сердцебиение. И единственная мысль, что если ты не выживешь, если мне придётся тебя хоронить – я похороню и себя. Глупо, наверное, но…

— Ты тоже моя жизнь, — говорит Джейн, когда Кайден замолкает, и улыбается, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Если бы умер ты – я бы тоже рассыпалась на осколки. Продолжала бы сражаться, нарвалась бы в результате на кого-нибудь посильнее себя и героически пала бы в бою. Или переиграла бы своё решение, осчастливила бы Джокера и СУЗИ, распалась бы на ДНК. Но я выбрала хоть и малый, но всё-таки шанс выжить, чтобы быть с тобой. Я, наверное, эгоистка. 

— Странно слышать это от человека, который очень самоотверженно и столько раз пытался умереть ради галактики и всех подряд, — смеётся Кайден и чувствует, как внутри него радость от её слов поднимается тёплой волной. — Я рад, что ты выбрала этот вариант. Я тоже эгоист, так-то.

Джейн тихо смеётся, прикрывая глаза, и Кайден тянет её на себя, заставляя встать со своего места и подойти к нему ближе. Шепард с готовностью делает шаг вперёд, позволяя мужичине обнять себя за талию. Кайден утыкается лбом в её живот, прижимая как можно ближе, и чувствует тепло по всему телу. 

— Рассвет, — говорит Джейн, кладя руки Кайдену на голову и неторопливо перебирая его волосы. — Мы возвращаемся. 

Аленко улыбается, потому что изначально прекрасно знал, что так всё и будет. Но он спокоен и расслаблен, потому что это неизбежно – возвращаться туда, где провёл всю жизнь, где всё начиналось, где все воспоминания – и хорошие, и плохие. 

— Мы возвращаемся, — повторяет за ней Кайден, поднимая голову и чуть щурясь от пробивающегося в окно света. — И только попробуй снова умирать у меня на глазах. Запру дома, даже не вспомнив, что ты старше по званию. 

Джейн смеётся и наклоняется вниз, усаживаясь мужчине на колени и подставляя губы под поцелуй. Кайден держит её крепко, потому что он может, это его право – и собирается так держать всю жизнь. 

— Аналогично, — шепчет Шепард, утыкаясь носом ему в висок и прикрывая глаза. 

У них всё получится – и совершенно неважно, где именно будет их дом. На земле, на станции, на корабле – главное, что они больше не собираются оставлять друг друга. Когда-нибудь, несомненно, они сойдут на берег, но пока – их снова зовёт долг. Их снова зовёт космос. Потому что, на самом деле, только там они и могут быть свободными. 

— Только представь, что там начнётся, — тянет Кайден. 

— Ну, — отзывается Джейн и хитро на него смотрит. — Один раз я уже умирала, так что никто не удивится. А тебя – с почином. 

Аленко смеётся и снова целует её. Ему больше не страшно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название части, это название песни Dragon Age Inquisition – The down will come.


	3. Stars in their eyes

Они возвращаются. Собирают немногочисленные вещи, делают рассылку друзьям и прилетают на Землю. Их встречают с удивлением, недоверием, кучей бумаг и десятками проверок. Многие смеются – чего ещё можно было ожидать от Шепард? Кто-то искренне рад. Их снова восстанавливают в званиях, Джейн собираются назначить адмиралом, друзья, совершенно "случайно" тоже оказавшиеся на Земле, которые были в курсе их добровольного исчезновения, очень искренне делают удивлённый и радостный вид, кто-то пожимает им руки, кто-то обнимает, кто-то хлопает по плечам. Джокер шутит и делится радостной новостью – Нормандия пострадала несильно, так что её почти полностью восстановили в первозданном состоянии, ещё совсем немного – и будет она как новенькая. И Моро не сядет за штурвал, если на ней не будет капитана – _"Ой, простите, адмирала, конечно же адмирала Шепард!"_ Джейн улыбается, а Кайден неожиданно задумывается, дадут ли им возможность служить на одном корабле. 

— Мы Спектры, — шепчет ему Шепард, пока никто не видит, и Аленко кивает, даже не удивляясь, что она так точно поняла его опасения. 

Действительно, они Спектры и будут работать вместе, Альянс тоже не возражает - да и кто стал бы, если Джейн, по сути, теперь сама себе начальница. По крайней мере, с Шепард вообще никто уже ни о чём не спорит, никто не оспаривает её действия – не каждый человек уже дважды возвращался из мертвых. Тем более Джейн не превышает свои полномочия и не требует к себе особого отношения – это получается как-то само собой. Естественно. 

Им дают около месяца отпуска для восстановления сил. Хотя тут скорее ожидание, пока Нормандию снова приведут в то превосходное состояние, которое было изначально. Альянс опять собирается что-то туда добавить, что-то убрать, что-то переставить и переделать, так что Джокер нервничает и порывается руководить работами, хотя ему, конечно, никто не разрешает. Хотя, его повышают в звании – их всех повышают, есть за что. 

Первые дни они все вместе празднуют встречу и дальнейшую службу вместе – почти все согласились вернуться на Нормандию. Потом Кайден предлагает Джейн слетать в Мейпл Ридж, чтобы познакомить её с родителями, которые переселились туда из почти полностью разрушенного Ванкувера. Он не знает, захочет ли Шепард так быстро знакомиться с его семьёй, но она соглашается. Они приезжают в тихий городок, где их пока не ждут – Кайден не предупредил о своём визите. Джейн выглядит спокойной и расслабленной, а вот сам Аленко отчего-то нервничает. Первый раз всё-таки приводит женщину в дом. 

— Почему я волнуюсь, а ты не волнуешься? — спрашивает Кайден, когда они подходят к дому, нагруженные продуктами и подарками. 

— Потому что я им понравлюсь, — улыбается Джейн, а потом смеётся, увидев вопросительный взгляд мужчины. — Ладно, открою секрет – я тоже волнуюсь. Просто стараюсь этого не показывать. 

— Первый раз знакомлю с родителями девушку, — вздыхает Кайден. — Чувство, как будто мне семнадцать лет. 

— Первый раз знакомлюсь с семьёй парня, — отзывается Шепард. — Так что тут два подростка, если что. 

Кайден улыбается на улыбку Джейн и решительно подходит к дому. В конце концов, это же его родители, они в любом случае будут за него рады. Тем более он приводит не кого-то там, а Джейн Шепард – и это имя известно всем людям. Разве она может не понравиться? Тем более, когда привычная военная форма осталась в сумке, сменившись неброским элегантным тёмно-синим платьем. Кайден в первый момент не мог даже оторвать взгляда – он впервые видел Джейн в подобном облачении. Шепард это понравилось – всё-таки, буквально каждой женщине приятно, когда любимый мужчина так смотрит, – хотя и было слегка непривычно, поскольку удобные ботинки пришлось сменить на туфли, в которых невозможно бегать, да и сам крой платья не позволил бы сделать широкий шаг. Но Джейн была готова терпеть эти неудобства – несмотря на своё внутреннее спокойствие и странное, почти стопроцентное знание, что родители Кайдена не будут против её кандидатуры, она всё же несколько переживала и не хотела заявиться на первую встречу как на служебный брифинг. 

Их встречают сначала поражённым молчанием, а потом крепкими объятиями. Шепард действительно узнали – и странно, если бы нет. Эмили тут же начинает суетиться на кухне, забирая из рук сына пакеты с продуктами, а Тайлер сразу же приглашает всех выпить – Джейн отказывается, а Кайден соглашается. Семейный ужин – а это именно семейный ужин, всем как-то сразу было понятно, что Шепард здесь не просто как друг и боевой товарищ – проходит просто прекрасно за неторопливыми разговорами, воспоминаниями о службе и забавными историями. Ни Джейн, ни Кайдена не спрашивают, как они выжили и _что они пережили_ , их спрашивают о дальнейших планах. Осторожно и аккуратно, будто опасаясь вызвать этими вопросами недовольство. Кайден улыбается, Джейн тоже – спокойно, но неопределённо. Что ответить на это? Они и сами не знают, что ждёт их дальше, что будет через пару недель, когда Нормандия вновь станет одним из самых лучших кораблей Альянса. 

— А отдохнуть не хотите? — с улыбкой интересуется Эмили. 

— Долг зовёт, — отвечает на улыбку Джейн. 

— Вся наша жизнь – борьба, — замечает Тайлер и добродушно хлопает сына по плечу. — Хотя про саму жизнь не забывайте. Когда вокруг только война – останется выжженное поле, на котором уже ничего никогда не вырастет. 

— Мы понимаем, папа, — отзывается Кайден и переглядывается с Джейн. — Просто пока не тянет на землю. Как только – так сразу. 

— А потом может быть поздно, — вздыхает Эмили, но тут же улыбается и машет рукой. — Не обращайте внимания. Я волнуюсь, меня понять можно. 

Джейн улыбается и кивает. Конечно, понять можно, Эмили мать, которая волнуется за сына – и, в перспективе, за внуков. Шепард, если честно, не может представить себя с детьми – не сейчас. Возможно в будущем, но в таком, которое она пока не видит. Джейн задумывается об этом и переводит взгляд на Кайдена – он спокойный и расслабленный, улыбается матери не натянуто. Они ни разу не говорили о семье. _Их_ семье. Раньше было банально не до этого, а сейчас… Наверное, рано. Хотя, они уже не дети, и не семнадцатилетние подростки, которыми чувствовали себя перед домом четы Аленко. Они взрослые люди, в чём-то – даже слишком. Этот вопрос нужно было поднять гораздо раньше. 

— Давай не будем забегать вперёд, — предлагает Аленко, когда они сидят на веранде поздно вечером и смотрят на звёзды, которых почти не видно. 

Джейн кивает и утыкается носом ему в плечо – Кайден как всегда понял её без слов. Ей хочется сказать, что она не против семьи, и даже не против детей. Ей хочется сказать, что она не знает, будет ли хорошей матерью. Ей хочется сказать, что она боится оставить ребёнка одного, ведь вероятность не вернуться с очередного задания довольно высокая.

— На Нормандии звёзды кажутся ближе, — говорит Шепард вместо всего этого. 

— Мне тоже страшно, — кивает Кайден. — Но мы же, кажется, решили, что у нас получится? 

Джейн согласно прикрывает глаза и подбирает под себя ноги, расслабляясь в объятьях мужчины. Ей спокойно и уютно, она, можно даже сказать, счастлива. Аленко улыбается и сильнее прижимает её к себе, словно не может отпустить – и ведь действительно не может. Семья? Дети? Он не задумывался о таких вещах, всякий раз моля Вселенную, чтобы все остались хотя бы живы. Кайден, конечно, понимает своих родителей. Но ещё – он знает себя и Джейн. Звёзды всегда будут отражаться в их глазах. 

— Мы и так ближе к ним, когда на Нормандии, — говорит Аленко. — Это прекрасно. 

Шепард улыбается и смотрит вверх, в небо. Пара недель – и они вновь поднимутся на борт такого родного корабля. Своего дома. Из окон которого звёзды и правда рядом. А остальное… Они решат потом.

**Author's Note:**

> Название части - строчка из всё тоже же песни, из которой взято название работы в целом.


End file.
